


Little Slice of Death [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Little Slice of DeathOriginal summary:Julian wakes in the night pressed against his lover, feeling hot and sticky.Kinktober Day 9: Somnophilia
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	Little Slice of Death [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Slice of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899753) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 9 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. I swear, the more of these I record, the more my actual accent comes out. By day 31 we're going to be full on TOWIE up in here.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Little Slice of Death](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/little-slice-of-death/s-xpC2JykWy7g)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/little-slice-of-death/s-xpC2JykWy7g)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u7cj8j3uigp7bgb/Little%20Slice%20of%20Death.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899753) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
